Providing open and direct access to information, while protecting sensitive and confidential data is one of the greatest challenges facing companies and organizations. Despite a discerning need to control the flow of information into and out of private networks, increased government regulation, and rapidly evolving legislation, loss of sensitive data or “data breach” is still commonplace. Data breaches of any kind can impact companies and organizations in many negative ways including loss of revenue, damage to brand, litigation, and more.